disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Akela/Gallery
Images of Akela from The Jungle Book. Promotional The-Jungle-Book-Special-Shoot AKELA.jpg|Akela and Giancarlo Esposito Akela Vine Poster.jpeg Stock Art clipakela.gif|Clip art of Akela akela_wolf.gif Films and Television ''The Jungle Book Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-457.jpg|Akela leading the Wolf Council Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-458.jpg|Akela about to make a speech Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-480.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-507.jpg|"The Council has reached its decision. The man cub can no longer stay with the pack. He must leave at once." Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg|Akela listening to Bagheera Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-545.jpg|"So be it. Now there's no time to lose. Good luck." Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-596.jpg|Akela and the Wolf Council watching Bagheera leave Live-Action Remake Jungle Book 2016 29.png Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 9.08.53 PM.png|Akela in the live-action remake Jungle Book 2016 112.png Jungle Book 2016 115.png Jungle Book 2016 116.png|Akela and his pack stand firm against Shere Khan Jungle Book 2016 124.png Jungle Book 2016 105.jpeg|Raksha and Akela Jungle Book 2016 138.png Jungle Book 2016 142.png Jungle Book 2016 144.png Screen Shot 2016-05-11 at 6.23.54 PM.png Shere Khan Kill Akela.jpg|Shere Khan throw Akela out of the cliffside. Jungle Cubs Akela1.jpg|Akela appearing Akela2.jpg|Akela checking to see if the coast is clear Akela3.jpg|"Come on, Leah! We don't have much time!" Leahcoming.jpg|Akela being joined by Leah Leahakela.jpg|"Of course, aren't you?" Akela4.jpg|"I know. I'm scared too." Leahassuredbyakela.jpg|"Look, I don't know what we're gonna find out there but our lives will be miserable here. We can't stay." Leahsnuzzle1.jpg|Leah and Akela nuzzling each other Leahvscain.jpg|Leah and Akela shocked at the sight of Cain Cain up.jpg|Akela trying to stand up to Cain: "That's up to her, Cain!" Cain right 2.jpg|Akela growling at Cain Leahakelalove.jpg|Akela defending Leah Leahnotcain.jpg Leahsorry.jpg Cain 3.jpg|Cain and his men attacking Akela and Leah Leahrunning.jpg|Akela and Leah running Cain cornering.jpg|Akela and Leah cornered by Cain and his men Leahmindchange.jpg|"Leah, you can still change your mind." Leahcan.jpg Leahwont.jpg Leahback.jpg|Akela putting up a fight as Leah backs away Akelafighter.jpg|Akela fighting Akela5.jpg|Akela shocked Akela6.jpg|Akela joining up with Leah Leahriver.jpg Leahchance.jpg Leahakelajump.jpg|Leah and Akela jumping to the river Leahakelaswim.jpg|Leah and Akela swimming farther away from Cain Leahakelafree.jpg|Leah and Akela free Leahok.jpg|"Are you okay, Leah?" Leahlookback.jpg|Leah and Akela looking back at their old home Leahakelasnuzzle.jpg|Leah and Akela nuzzling each other again: "Yes." Leahcubs.jpg|Leah and Akela noticing Baloo and Prince Louie heading their way Leahakelahide.jpg|Leah and Akela hiding Leahcry.jpg Leahalright.jpg|"Are you sure you're alright?" Akela7.jpg|"Come on." Akela8.jpg|"Let's find you a safe place to rest." Leahakelaccubhouse.jpg|Leah and Akela at the Cubhouse Leahakelarunoff.jpg|"Should I run him off?" Leahidea.jpg|Akela listening to Leah speak Leahright.jpg|"You're right." Leahask.jpg|"Maybe, I should ask if we could stay here for a while." Leahbetter.jpg Leahakelahathi.jpg|Akela and Leah approaching Hathi Leahakelahathiask.jpg|Akela with Leah asking Hathi a question: "Excuse me." Akela9.jpg|"I don't mean to interrupt but..." Akela10.jpg|Akela and Hathi seeing face-to-face Akela11.jpg|Hathi shocked at the sight of Akela Akela12.jpg|Akela annoyed by Hathi's trumpeting Akela13.jpg|Akela noticing Hathi panicking Leahakelalaugh.jpg|Akela and Leah somewhat laughing after Hathi freaks out and runs away Leahhappy.jpg|Akela smiling: "Well, so much for making a good first impression." Leahtired.jpg Leahtiredagain.jpg Leahakelasleep.jpg|Akela and Leah asleep: "OK." Leahnotunderstand.jpg Leahfeel.jpg|Akela walking over to Leah Leahtootired.jpg Leahsleep.jpg Leahrest.jpg|"You rest now, Leah." Leahwithakela.jpg|Akela resting by Leah: "We're okay here." Akela14.jpg|Akela keeping an eye on Leah Akela15.jpg|"Can I help you, friend?" Akela16.jpg|Akela approaching Louie Akela17.jpg|"Now look, I don't know what you want..." Akela18.jpg|"... but I don't want any trouble." Akela19.jpg|Akela listening to Bagheera speak Akela20.jpg|Akela meeting the rest of the Cubs Akela21.jpg|The Cubs telling Akela to get out of their Cubhouse Akela22.jpg|Akela and the Cubs hearing a shout from the distance Akela23.jpg|Akela and the Cubs noticing Kaa heading their way Akela24.jpg|Akela watching Kaa bump into the other Cubs Akela25.jpg|Akela intrigued Akela26.jpg Akela27.jpg Akela28.jpg|Akela laughing at this event Akela29.jpg|"Umm, why don't you guys settle down, okay?" Akela30.jpg|"So we can discuss this like, umm..." Akela31.jpg|"... grown-ups?" Akela32.jpg|The Cubs refusing to be called "grown-ups" by Akela Akela33.jpg|"Look." Akela34.jpg|"I've been running for a long time." Akela35.jpg|"And if there's anymore running to do..." Akela36.jpg|"... I think you'll be the ones doing it." Akela37.jpg|Louie standing up to Akela Akela38.jpg Akela39.jpg Akela40.jpg Akela41.jpg Akela42.jpg|The Cubs hiding from Akela Akela43.jpg|"All we want is to be left in peace." Akela44.jpg|Akela and the Cubs listening to Shere Khan Akela45.jpg|Akela meeting Shere Khan Akela46.jpg Akela47.jpg|"Uh." Akela48.jpg|"What is with you Cubs?" Akela49.jpg|"I'm not looking for a fight." 1 Akela50.jpg|"I'm not looking for a fight." 2 Akela51.jpg|Shere Khan getting ready to pounce on Akela Akela52.jpg|Shere Khan jumping on Akela... Akela53.jpg|... but misses Akela54.jpg Leahstand.jpg|Akela coming to Leah Leahakelaleave.jpg|Akela leaving Akela55.jpg|"Well, I don't like it." Leahakelaleave 2.jpg|Akela and Leah leaving the Cubhouse: "Alright." Leahakelalookout.jpg|Akela and Leah noticing Cain and his men heading straight for the Cubhouse while following their tracks Leahlookeachother.jpg|Akela and Leah looking at each other; worried about the Jungle Cubs Cainakela.jpg|Akela confronting Cain: "Leave the kids alone, Cain!" Akela56.jpg|"It's me you want!" Akela57.jpg|Akela surrounded by Cain's men Akela58.jpg|Akela told to be confronted by Cain only Cain vs akela.jpg|Akela vs. Cain 1 Cain and akela showdown.jpg|Akela vs. Cain 2 Cain and akela fight.jpg|Akela and Cain ready to attack Cain charge.jpg|Cain attacking first Cain and akela war.jpg|Akela courageously fighting back Akela59.jpg|"Now, you get up and get out, Cain!" Cain loser.jpg|Akela telling Cain to get up and get out Cain away.jpg|Akela scolding Cain Cain away 2.jpg|"And take your fleas with you!" Akelawatch.jpg|Akela watching Cain leave Cainlastsight.jpg|Leah reuniting with Akela as Cain leaves for good Leahakelareunion.jpg|Leah reuniting with Akela Leahakelaok.jpg Leahface.jpg|Leah and Akela looking at each other face to face with love Leahyea.jpg|"Yeah." Leahstandupcain.jpg|"I guess I should've stood up to Cain a long time ago, huh?" Leahno.jpg Leahtime.jpg Leahmoveon 1.jpg Leahmoveon 2.jpg Akela60.jpg Akela61.jpg Akela62.jpg Leahakelaleaving.jpg|Akela and Leah leaving again Leahmove.jpg|Akela and Leah continue moving on... Leahstopped.jpg|... but not before Shere Khan stops them Leahakelakhan.jpg|Akela growling: "You don't know when to give up, do ya?!" Leah akela.jpg|Akela and Leah nuzzling each other Leahleavealone.jpg Leahjunglecubs.jpg|The Jungle Cubs explaining to Akela and Leah about their situation Leahstrangers.jpg|"Even though we're strangers?" Leahwelcome.jpg|Akela and Leah welcomed Leahkaa.jpg|Akela and Leah listening to Kaa speak Leahweak.jpg Leahfaint.jpg|Akela watches Leah faint Akela63.jpg|"Leah!" Akela 64.jpg|Akela bringing his 1st born cub puppy to the Cubs Akela65.jpg|Akela presenting his cub puppy to the Cubs Akela66.jpg|Akela and the Cubs telling a timid and embarrassed Shere Khan to say hello to his cub puppy Akela67.jpg|"I think they like their new godfathers." Leahfamily.jpg|Akela and Leah making the Jungle Cubs godfathers to their puppies Leahgodfathers.jpg|Akela and Leah listening to Prince Louie's opinion about the idea of being their puppies' godfather Leahhappyending.jpg|Akela and Leah's one big happy family Concept Art Disney-Mix11.jpeg Merchandise January 17th.png|Akela's page in ''Disneystrology Category:Character galleries Category:The Jungle Book galleries